Pear Bloom
(cousin)}} |eyes = |mane = |coat = |birthday = 1/4/998 CYP|occupation = Princess Ambassador to Prance|nationality = Neighponese}} Pear Bloom, is the sixth of seven of Empress Eternal Blue and Wolfberry, and third Princess of the Imperial Family of Neighpon. 'Biography' Born alongside her twin brother Apple Star. Together they make up the two of the three youngest members of the Royal Family. A bit of a tomboy at heart despite the ringlets that adorn her mane, this boyish attitude may have been adapted from her whirlwind of a brother. While seperated she is much more subdued, often enjoying time in the royal gardens surrounded by a vast array of teas, pulling any unknowing passerby's into a makeshift tea party. Should the event ever be shared later on she will however deny all involvement in such a girly act. She is generally very kind and caring if terribly easily drawn to jealousy at times, being one of her greatest downfalls. Adoration is held for all her older siblings, with a special bond to Cherry Bloom, Pear often sulking over her older sisters absense from Neighpon and pining to sneak away to Ponyville to see her. 'Alternative Universe: Pear Bloom Goldenshield' 'Attributes' She is generally very kind and caring if terribly easily drawn to jealousy at times, being one of her greatest downfalls. 'Abilities' Her magic is limited to basic levitation, when she is able to concentrate-hardly one of her strongest traits. Family: Wildstripes Goldenshield (Adoptive Father), Fein Ember (Adoptive Mother), Peach Bloom, Cherry Bloom (Older Sisters), Apple Star (Twin) 'Backstory' Born to the Neighpon Royal Family in an alternative world, alongside her twin brother Apple Star. Together making up the two youngest members of the Imperial Royal Family. Her first few years of life upon the world were very sheltered, she grew and learned alongside her siblings. During a cold morning while playing with a couple of her siblings in the sakura blossom covered garden, a sudden storm split the sky open catching the small foals unaware. Before a cry could escape her lips herself and her siblings found themselves flung through a rift, falling upon the ground of Broken Leylands in the strange new world that would soon become her home. Pear, and her siblings were soon discovered by the mare Fein Ember and stallion Wildstripes who took them in as their own children, and have cared for them with great love ever since. Being young at the time of the event, Pear often questions if her life in Neighpon was all but a dream born long ago and twisted in time. Each day she seeks to learn more about the world around her, taking her to various lands to satisfy her curiosity. A bit of a tomboy at heart despite the ringlets that adorn her mane, this boyish attitude may have been adapted from her whirlwind of a brother. While seperated she is much more subdued, often enjoying time in gardens surrounded by a vast array of teas, pulling any unknowing passerby's into a makeshift tea party. Should the event ever be shared later on she will however deny all involvement in such a girly act. Adoration is held for all her family, with a special bond to Cherry Bloom.